


Shower Time

by BunnyRieke



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Masturbation, NCT U, Smut, nct - Freeform, nct 127, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyRieke/pseuds/BunnyRieke
Summary: Being a youngster in a dorm filled with other young men especially a certain one called Kim Dongyoung makes Jaehyun frustrated very often.





	

Jaehyun groaned softly as he returned with his hyungdeul and Mark to the dorm. It had been a rough day filled with schedules; dancing practice, vocal practice. Practically every day was filled like this and very often Jaehyun couldn't help but feel relieved to return to their place called home.

Not only the schedules were really exhausting, also a hyung of his called Kim Dongyoung, or to the world; Doyoung. They had become friends right after they started as SMrookies. They even had the opportunity to MC together and enjoyed it both to the fullest.

Jaehyun could be himself around his hyung and he felt like Doyoung felt the same way. Only... The brown-haired boy felt so jumpy and hyper around his hyung lately, and he sure it was because of hormones and something called love. Yes, he thought of him more than a friend but he was scared to admit it, frightened to lose him as his best friend too.

So the young male kept it at enjoying his daily showers to the fullest, his hyung there with him in his imagination.

He always would shower last, wanting to take his time. He'd make sure Mark was asleep too when he arrived back in his shared room, not wanting to seem too obvious. They were all at a certain age where hormones would sometimes take over and Jaehyun was sure they also had their alone time now and then.

He greeted his hyungdeul, telling them he was gonna take a shower, to no one's surprise.

The male heaved a deep sigh as he got to the bathroom. He switched the water on and started undressing. He still felt pretty sweaty and dirty after their schedules, and the warm food had only added to the warmth. Together with the sight of his ginger-haired hyung of course.

Like how perfect was he even? Those doe eyes, that adorable wide smile. His beautiful lips, perfect to wrap around- No. Not yet Jaehyun, in a few minutes when you've entered the shower. Another deep sigh left his lips again. Somewhere he felt sad, knowing he probably never had a chance to actually date his hyung.  
But those were worries for later.  
He stepped into the shower when the temperature was just like he wanted. Not too hot but not cold either.

He had already washed his hair, feeling like straightening it first thing in the morning, liking that hairstyle more than his puppy curls. Jaehyun leaned back against the wet tiles, his hand slowly moving down his chest to his crotch, the images and thoughts of his hyung not having left his mind ever since he had entered the bathroom.

He didn't need much to get his cock hard, a few good, long strokes, together with his mind filled with the image of Doyoung's beautiful lips, those doe eyes looking up at him as he would be blowing him.

"H-Hyung..." he breathed out, his hand moving faster, his head leaning back against the cold wall. He had no idea how his hyung could do it. His perfection had him cumming every time and his vivid imagination had brought him loads of fantasies already.

He moaned quietly, not sure whether the rooms next to the bathroom could hear anything. He would always try to be quiet though, just in case. 

His cock was already leaking precum, making it even easier to move his hand up and down the hot, thick flesh. He placed his free hand onto the wall behind him, feeling his knees getting shaky as he was close to cumming.

Jaehyun would always keep his eyes closed whenever he was masturbating, the image of Doyoung on his knees way better than what he would have to look at in real life. "Y-Yes hyung..." he gasped, quickly covering his mouth with the hand that was on the wall.

He rubbed the slit with his thumb, spreading the precum before pressing down onto the slit again, his body shaking again.

"C-Close.." he groaned softly, stroking himself again before slowly sitting down on the shower floor, his legs spread as he kept jerking himself off. 

Louder groans left his lips as he came, his back arching, his head leaned back against the shower wall, his hand still moving to get all of his cum out.

He panted heavily, coming down from his high. Jaehyun slowly opened his eyes again, only to be met by a vague silhouette staring at him from the slightly opened door. He heard a gasp and saw the door close.

Shit! Had someone seen him masturbate? There was no other explanation to what just happened.

It took Jaehyun only a few minutes to get clean, dried and dressed in a pair of pajama pants again.

He quickly left the bathroom, seeing a boy with ginger hair quickly enter his own bedroom. 

His hyung, his favorite hyung called Kim Dongyoung had seen him jerk off. It couldn't be more embarrassing. Did he just walk into him masturbating or had he been there the whole time? He had no clue.

Jaehyun sighed, looking at the floor before turning to go to his own bedroom to sleep.

"Woojae," he heard someone whisper, which made him turn his head to look at said person. "Hyung," Jaehyun blinked and walked over to him, a deep blush spreading on his cheeks.

It was best to just put it the way it was.

"Hyung? Are you into voyeurism?"

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on AFF  
> Leave some love and comments ! <3


End file.
